The background art of the present invention will be described below.
In recent years, a demand has arisen for a smaller image forming apparatus with improved operability. In order to satisfy this demand on the market, the applicant of the present invention has previously made an effective invention, and disclosed it in Japanese Patent Application No. 03-07719 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 04-240864).